


Rocky Mountain Christmases

by elemie89



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Getting Back Together, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Rey and Flip have a daughter, it's only a mild daddy kink tho, mentions of divorce, set in the 1970s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: When Flip Zimmerman's ex-wife, Rey, tells them that their daughter wants to spend more time together as a family during the holiday season, old feelings resurface and old wounds are mended.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman, Ron Stallworth & Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 38
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my offering for the Star Wars Advent Calendar 2019. Many thanks to [Semperfidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani) for being the mastermind behind this. Also, thank you to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for beta-reading this. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to y'all! <3

_December 1978_

_Ring. Ring._

The phone on his desk brought Flip Zimmerman out of his thoughts and away from the file he’d been preoccupied with. 

He picked up the phone, answering in an absentminded tone. “Zimmerman.” 

“Hey, Flip.” 

“Hey, Rey,” he said, greeting his ex-wife. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, um, sorry to call you at work, but it’s the only time I have to call you with Amy’s Christmas list.” 

He shuffled around his desk, looking for a notepad and pen. “Oh, sure. What does our little princess want?”

Rey rattled off a list of toys that his daughter had asked for—including a pony. Her voice began to trail off as she told him about their daughter’s equine desire. “Aaand, that’s it.” 

He wasn’t convinced. He knew his ex well enough to know when she’s hiding something. “That’s it?” 

“Yeah!” She replied a bit too cheerfully, leaving Flip still unconvinced. 

“Okay,” he replied, ready to end their conversation. 

“It’s just…,” she began hesitantly, “Amy may have mentioned about wanting to do certain holiday activities with you as a part of what she wants for Christmas.” 

Flip was silent for a second, not gathering what Rey was talking about. 

“Apparently, at school, the class was talking about the family activities that they do around the holidays. Amy came home upset because mommy and daddy don’t do stuff together at the holidays.” 

His chest tightened. The thought of his little girl upset, and maybe crying was just a little more than he could bear at work. Put a crying criminal in front of him, and he’d tell you sympathy is only found in the dictionary between shit and syphilis, but put his five year-old daughter in front of him, and she’s crying? Flip would move mountains to make her smile again. 

“What does she want me to do?” 

“The only things I could get out of her were that she wanted you to be here on Christmas morning when she opens presents, and she was upset we don’t have a tree in our apartment yet.” 

For the past two years, Flip had either gone over in the afternoon or seen his daughter the day before. He hates the arrangement. Missing out on the joy spread across her sleepy face at five am on Christmas morning is one of his biggest regrets, but he did this to himself. 

“Okay, I can come over early Christmas morning to be there when she wakes up.” 

“Are...are you sure? With your work schedule and all…”

“I’ll be there,” he assures her. “Also, we can all go get a tree tomorrow, I have the night off.” 

“Flip…”

“It’s no trouble, really.” 

“Are you _sure_?” She pressed. 

Flip wanted to ask if she’s asking more for her or Amy. He knew he’d broken enough promises and missed out on milestones that he thinks better of it and kept his mouth shut. 

“I can pick you guys up at six.” 

“Okay,” Rey relented, “there’s a church near my apartment that sells them. We can go around six.” 

“I’ll see you then,” he promised. 

They bid their goodbyes, and as the phone clicked in the receiver, for whatever reason, a million memories of moments—good, bad, and ugly—flooded his brain. 

***

_December 24th, 1972_

“Doughnuts in the break room,” Flip said to his partner, Ron Stallworth as he eased into his chair. 

“Lemme guess...they’re from Dotties Diner?” 

Flip avoided his partner’s eye contact and pretended to study the file on his desk. “What about it?” 

Ron laughed. “Man, why don’t you just ask her out?” 

“Ask who out?” Flip asked, continuing to maintain the illusion he was engrossed by the case in front of him. 

“Seriously?” he asked, leaning back in his chair. “Rey, the girl from Dottie’s, Rey?” 

“What about her?” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Really, you’re gonna do this to me, your best friend?” 

Flip smirked. “We’re not best friends.” 

“Whatever, man. Just do us all a favor, nut up, and ask the girl you’ve been pining over for weeks out.” 

“Never gonna happen.” 

“Come on, Flip, it’s the holidays. This is the time of year where this kind of shit _does_ happen.” 

“You sound like a goddamn Hallmark card.” 

“Whatever, Flip. Just something to think about. You still coming out tonight?” 

Flip nodded. “If it gets you to shut up about my love life.” 

“Fair enough,” Ron laughed, sat up straight and returned to focusing on his own work. 

Later that night, a few friends from Flip’s department were gathered at the local watering hole. The beer was flowing, jokes were being told, and merriment was had all around. Flip was standing in the corner of the bar, talking with Ron and another detective. They were close enough to the entrance that they could feel the chill from the outside every time the door opened. 

Flip shivered a bit as the door opened for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour. He was about to suggest a change of venue when a figure with chestnut hair, he’d spent the better part of the past two months pining over, breezed in and strolled over to the bar. 

Ron had taken note as well. He lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head subtly in Rey’s direction. Flip only glared at him, hoping he hadn’t attracted attention from Rey or her friends. Maybe Ron had a point. It was the holiday season, after all. 

Since they had entered the bar, a light blanket of snow had begun to fall. As he bit his lip and stared out the window, he had to admit there was a certain romance to it all. The glow of Christmas lights from the shops. The snow. Bing Crosby playing from the old reliable jukebox. Christmas magic in the air—whatever that meant. 

He looked back over to Rey, cast in a yellow glow from the dim bar lighting as she laughed with her friends. He swore he could see a halo above her head, or maybe it was just an after effect of the beer. His father—God rest his soul—had groused about him sowing his wild oats, never bringing a girl home, and never settling down. He’d never seen the point, but maybe, just maybe, Rey might be the girl to change all that. 

He shook his head and chided himself for how idiotic he sounded. In the time it took Flip to become a bleeding heart, a third detective had left their conversation, and it was now just Ron and Flip. 

“It’s like fate, man,” Ron nudged him in Rey’s direction. 

“Oh come on, you don’t believe in that bullshit too,” Flip rolled his eyes. 

“All I’m saying it’s, it’s Christmas Eve, and she’s here. Do with that what you will.” 

Flip sighed and looked back over at her. Her friends had left her, and she was sitting all alone. He walked over—hesitant and slow—and her head turned in his direction. 

“Flip! Of all the gin joints in all the world…” she began, her voice trailing off. 

He furrowed his brow in confusion. “Huh?” 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve never seen Casablanca…” 

Flip shook his head with a laugh. “Sorry to disappoint.” 

Rey laughed, and a quiet stretched between them for a few moments, filled by the din of the other bar patrons. “You gonna sit down or just lurk around, detective?” 

Flip chuckled and a blush crept across his cheeks. What was happening to him? He’d never felt like this before, then again, Rey was unlike any other girl he’d ever met. She’d once told him that she was nothing special—just a girl from London trying to make her way in America—but not to him. 

He pulled up a bar chair, sat down...and...that was all for the next two hours. They just talked. Not that Flip minded talking to her, he could listen to her talk all day. There were times when he wanted to just reach out and touch her, but he couldn’t. 

What was wrong with him? He could go toe to toe with the scum of the earth, not bat an eyelash and secure a confession like he was making toast for breakfast. Yet, showing any sign of romantic interest deeper than a quick fling with a woman was like asking him to rearrange the stars—impossible. But, oh, how he wanted to achieve the impossible. 

Just when he thought he’d plucked up enough nerve to make a move or say something that indicated interest, Rey let out a yawn. 

“Tired?” he asked, his heart falling just a little. 

Rey nodded. “Been up since four to open the shop.” 

“I’ll walk you to your car,” he said, standing up. _Nice going, Flip. You had her as a captive audience for an hour and didn’t make a fucking move_.

Rey followed him. The blanket of snow that began to cover the ground when their evening began had grown by a few inches, causing them to shuffle and slip as they walked. The pair held on to each other for support and laughing as they made their way down the street. 

“Whoa!” Rey exclaimed as slipped on an invisible piece of ice. Flip reflexively reached for her waist to steady her and keep her from falling flat on her ass. She laughed and grabbed his wrists. “Clumsy.” 

Flip smiled at her as their eyes met, the lights from the stores making golden flecks dance around in her emerald eyes. Frozen, Flip realized they’d never been this close to each other. The knowledge of this caused his heart to skip a beat. He didn’t know what to do next. Now would probably be the perfect moment to make a move, but he just...couldn’t. 

Rey straightened, not breaking eye contact. Wondering if the moment had passed, he swallowed and looked off at nothing in particular in the distance. Sliding her hands up the lapels of his coat, Rey sucked in a breath. She was nervous too, but why? He slid his hand around the back of her waist and pulled her closer. Fuck it, if this was his moment, he was going to seize it. It's now or never. 

He moved his fingers to cup her chin and tilt it upward. The space between them closed and their lips met in a kiss. It was a short, tender peck. Flip didn’t want to press his luck in case Rey wanted to slap him for being so forward, but he found he didn’t need to when they pulled away from one another. Instead of finding confusion and disgust, she looked dazed and contented. A Christmas miracle. 

“What took you so long?” she smirked. 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What?” 

Rey shook her head and laughed, gripping his lapels and pulling him in for another kiss. Gentle snowfall continued around them as Flip glided his hands up and down her back. They stayed like this until the need for air became critical, and they pulled apart, gazing at each other with wonder, ragged breath, and swollen lips. 

“Wanna head back to my place?” 

Rey smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

***

_December 1978_

Flip hadn’t thought about the first Christmas he shared with Rey in years, but ever since that phone call, the image of standing in the street, snow falling all around them as they shared their first kiss crept into his brain at the most inopportune times. The drive over to Rey’s place to pick them up for their tree excursion was no exception. It was like something out of those romantic comedies Rey always used to make him watch. Maybe it was the approaching holidays that put him in such a nostalgic mood. Whatever it was, Flip didn’t appreciate it. 

He could readily admit to himself that he was still in love with Rey. He’d never stopped. Love was never the problem; being present was. Their divorce could squarely be blamed on Flip’s job. Missed birthdays and anniversaries would take their toll on even the most patient of police spouses. Rey had decided she’d had enough one day, and Flip couldn’t blame her for it. He’d been a lousy husband and father during their marriage, and he was man enough to admit that. 

If doing things as a family would make up for some of his past mistakes in a small way—especially if Amy had specifically asked—then Flip would gladly indulge in a little holiday cheer for her sake. 

Flip pulled into the apartment complex where Rey was living and they were waiting on the curb for him. Rey’s body seemed to relax upon seeing his truck—happy that he’d kept his promise. Rey tugged on their daughter’s jacket as she bounced around the curb—probably reminding her not to run into the parking lot. They’d agreed to take Flip’s truck because Rey’s Datsun couldn’t accommodate a full size-tree. 

Flip hopped out of his truck, and his heart leaped as his daughter sprinted on the sidewalk toward him. 

“Daddy!” she cried as she ran. The pom pom on her winter cap bouncing as she ran with outstretched arms. 

“How’s my best girl?” he asked, scooping her up. Amy threw her hands around his neck in a hug. 

“Daddy! We painted trees in school today, and I told all my friends that I was getting my very own tree with my daddy tonight!” Amy exclaimed, placing her small hands on his face. 

Rey smiled as she walked over to them. “She hasn’t been able to shut up about it since I told her.” 

“Well, you ready to go look for the best tree ever?” Flip asked, matching his daughter’s enthusiasm. 

Amy nodded enthusiastically, and the three of them hopped into his truck. His daughter buckled herself into the center seat without prompting, and Flip took a second to reflect on the fact that his daughter was growing up way too fast. He paused and watched her for a second, sending up a prayer of silent thanks that she’d asked for time to create these memories. It was a cliche, but when they began to announce Rey was pregnant, every parent warned them that the young years move extremely fast. _Savor every moment,_ was their advice. 

Amy fiddled with the radio knobs and squealed and clapped her hands when she heard specific guitar chords pouring from the speakers. Flip raised his eyebrows. “You don’t want to listen to Christmas music, baby?” 

She shook her head. “Ms. Lee played Christmas music _all day_. This is my favorite song!”

He looked at Rey for confirmation and she nodded. “It is.” 

Messing with his car radio was often a source of annoyance for Flip when he drove people around, but seeing how happy his daughter was singing along with John Denver...well, he wasn’t about to argue with her. Amy sang along with every word, clapping off beat the whole while. 

When the final chorus began, Amy patted both of them on the shoulders. “Mommy! Daddy! Sing with me!” Rey scrunched her eyes like she’d played this game one too many times, but obliged her daughter and began singing along. Amy looked over at Flip with an adorable grimace,. “You’re not singing, daddy!” 

Rey laughed. “Yeah, _daddy_ , you’re not singing along.” 

Flip coughed at the playfully suggestive way his ex-wife said the moniker . She’d probably forgotten that’s what she used to call him in the throes of passion. He took his eyes off the road for a half a second as he began singing along, and they caught each other’s eye. Rey winked at him. She hadn’t forgotten.Flip laughed and shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road, bringing them to their destination as he sang along. 

They pulled into the parking lot of the church that was selling Christmas trees a few minutes later. Rey unloaded Amy from the car, and she ran ahead of them. 

“Amy, slow down!” she called after her. 

Flip grabbed Rey’s arm gently and move his lips next to her ear, speaking barely above a whisper, “I thought you’d forgotten all about that.” 

She tilted her head towards him and gazed at him coyly. “How could I forget, _daddy_?” 

Rey walked away from Flip to catch up with Amy, leaving him rooted in his spot, stunned at the turn of events. Were they actually flirting with each other after all this time? They were always good at being playful. It was the more complicated stuff they—well, Flip—sucked at. When they’d first split up, Flip began to pray that if he got another chance with Rey, he’d be better and different. That chance never came. 

He sighed as he finally began to step forward and catch up with Rey and Amy.. Flip hung behind as his girls walked hand in hand down the aisles of trees. He wished he had a camera so he could capture the moment on a Polaroid. If he couldn’t have another chance with Rey, he supposed these moments as a family was the next best thing. 

His girls stopped to survey a tree. Flip looked down at Amy, and she was gazing at it with such intense concentration, Flip had a hard time keeping himself from laughing, even though it was impossibly endearing. 

Amy declared the tree she’d been surveying was the “mostest perfect tree,” and that they needed to bring it home. Flip grabbed the tree and they moved to the register, and paid for the tree. 

When the tree was all secure in the bed of his pickup, Flip got back in the cab. After he sat down, Amy tugged on Rey’s shirt and indicated she wanted to whisper a secret in her ear. A warm, motherly smile spread across Rey’s face while their daughter spoke. 

“Why don’t you ask your daddy yourself?” Rey prompted once Amy had finished whispering in her ear. 

Amy pressed her lips together in a tight line and looked at her father. “Daddy, _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ is on TV tonight. Can you come over and watch it, and we can make hot chocolate?” 

Flip pretended to think about it for a second. 

“Please, daddy?” 

“Hmmm, I guess I can…” 

“Yay!” Amy clapped as Flip turned the wheel and drove the car toward their apartment. 

When they arrived back at the complex, Flip and Rey brought the tree out onto the small balcony outside of the apartment. They shook off the chill of the winter air as they re-entered the modest abode Rey had moved into after the divorce. Most of the furniture adorning the apartment was purchased secondhand, but it was new to Rey. She’d purged a lot of items they’d acquired during their marriage when they split up, and Flip totally understood the impulse. 

There was one relic that had survived. How Flip hadn’t noticed that she’d kept their old couch until this very moment was beyond him, but there it was in the middle of the living room. It was an old orange and brown plaid sofa he’d purchased at a discount furniture store a few years before meeting Rey. 

When they split, Flip was living in a motel and had no use for a couch, so he let Rey take it. He assumed she’d purchase a new one in the next few years. She clearly hadn’t. It wasn’t like she was hurting for money, Rey made decent money as a nurse. Why had she held onto the ancient couch? 

“I see you still have my old couch,” Flip nodded in the general direction of the piece of furniture. 

Rey chuckled. “Yeah, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it, right?” 

“I guess,” Flip conceded. “Lots of memories on this couch.”

“Like the first time we…” Rey stopped herself and looked down the hall to make sure Amy was still in her room. 

It all kept circling back to that first Christmas Eve that Flip hadn’t been able to get out of his head, lately.. He could remember every touch and kiss as if it had happened five minutes ago—the feel of her smooth skin under his fingers, their ragged breathing as he came undone inside her. The pair stood, looking at the couch for a few minutes, as if in wistful contemplation of days gone by. 

They smiled at each other for a second. Rey opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself, opting to bite her lip instead. Flip really wished she would say what was on her mind. He wished he could say what was on his mind too—that he’d never stopped loving her, but Rey would probably just gently remind him of all the reasons it didn’t work the first time.

The moment was only broken by their daughter’s footsteps bounding down the hall. “Momma! Daddy! Come _onnn_ it’s gonna be on soon!” 

Amy grabbed a hand from each of her parents and pulled them into the kitchen. She talked a mile a minute as Flip and Rey wordlessly helped her make her drink. After it was made, she nearly ran into the living room with her boundless energy. Rey called after her to be careful as she plopped down on the couch. 

Flip offered Rey a smile as she fixed their drinks, still unsure of how to approach the shift that had occurred moments prior. Once Rey was done stirring, she handed Flip a snowman mug. Their fingers brushed ever so lightly during the transfer. A blush of red crept across Rey’s cheeks with a coy smile. His heart skipped again like it had all those years ago when he was first courting her. 

He sat in between his girls as the Peanuts gang engaged in their holiday adventures. As Linus explained the true meaning of Christmas, Rey’s head came to rest on his shoulder. Her side melted into his like it belonged there. With a mind of its own, he rested his head on top of hers. Goosebumps formed as he kept his eyes straight ahead. 

For the first time in nearly two years, Flip allowed himself to hope. Maybe it was a fool’s hope that Rey still loved him, that they could work this out, but nevertheless, hope bloomed.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strolls in seven months late with coffee* First off, I hope this update finds you safe and healthy. Secondly, sorry guys. I tried to push out an update on this before the New Year, but that obviously didn't happen, but I thank you for your patience and I hope y'all enjoy a little Christmas in July! 
> 
> Perilously un-beta'd. Mistakes are my own.

“And this snowman is gonna have red frosting on him…” Amy informed her father matter-of-factly. 

“Red frosting? I didn’t know there were red snowmen!” 

“Because I’m making the first red snowman…” her voice trailed off, as if her logic was rock solid. 

Rey had just placed a tray of cookies on top of the stove to cool and looked back over at Amy and Flip. The parents caught each other’s gaze and laughed silently at their precocious child. He’d been around more, even partaking in activities that Amy hadn’t specifically asked him to do, like attend her class Christmas pageant or randomly stop by after he was finished with work. 

A few times over the past two weeks when they were all together, she would turn around and see Flip and Amy playing together or doing homework. At first it was jarring to see him around so often, but the novelty soon wore off and she came to expect him around. Rey really had to give credit for stepping up when his daughter wanted him to. She just hoped this trend would last. 

This evening, they were baking sugar cookies. Amy was standing on a step stool to reach the kitchen counter. Amy’s tongue stuck out as she concentration on decorating the cookies. She was clad in her best kid sized floral print apron. Flip was wearing the matching adult sized ones because...well, because Amy said so. 

The scene was so plain, yet it was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever seen. Then the phone rang. 

Rey was still smiling when she answered the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Rey, this is Ron Stallworth calling. I’m sorry to bother you at home…”

Now Rey wasn’t smiling anymore. Not because she didn’t like Ron, he was a perfectly nice guy, but Ron hadn’t called Rey at home in four years, since the divorce. “It’s okay, Ron. What’s up?” 

“I need to talk to Flip.” 

Rey must have had a disapproving look on her face because when she told Flip the call was for him, he looked downright apologetic. He took the phone from her, not meeting her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and went over to supervise Amy’s decorating, only half paying attention to what her daughter was saying. 

She could only hear Flip arguing with Ron. Rey knew Flip couldn’t help it. He was perfect. Except for his horrible job. He’d missed so much—Amy’s first babbles, her first steps—now that she was more aware of her father’s absence, she couldn’t put her through that again. It was the reason she’d ended their marriage in the first place. 

It took her a few moments to register that she no longer heard Flip’s voice on the phone. She could only hear his heavy footsteps and a sigh. 

“Go,” she said, in an almost biting tone. 

“Rey…” 

“Just go,” she said, more softly this time. “Just let Amy down gently.” 

Rey didn’t hear anything Flip said to Amy. She’d heard it all before. He’d said the same things to her, just not in so many words and watered down so a five year-old could understand. 

“Okay, daddy,” she heard her daughter say, the disappointment in her voice evident. 

After he gave Amy a hug goodbye, he stood up to look at Rey. His face said he was sorry, but Rey didn’t want to hear it. Not after hearing it too many times to count for the first year of her daughter's life. 

As she watched him silently walk out of her apartment, she just couldn’t think that she was so foolish. Foolish for thinking this could work...again. She missed Flip. She missed him as part of their family unit, as her husband, and as her lover. She desperately wanted him back as all three. But the more things change, the more they stay the same and Flip was just as devoted to his job as he was four years ago. 

The doorknob clicked behind him and a prickling behind her eyes developed—the tell tale sign of an impending crying session. Her daughter couldn’t see this. “Amy, it’s time for bed now.” 

Amy dutifully responded and went to go change. They’d left the kitchen a mess, but Rey couldn’t bring herself to care. She placed her palms on the counter and let herself dissolve into a puddle of silent sobs and hot tears. 

Tears for mourning what life she could have had with Flip and tears for her daughter who’d just been let down by her father. 

***

Leaving Rey’s apartment had been harder than an all night stakeout with no coffee. Flip knew he’d fucked up. He’d let his fucked up devotion to his job interfere with his home life.  _ Again _ . 

His nights had been sleepless ever since he was called away for that sting operation. All he had to go home to now was a cold, lonely house and a fridge full of beer. A far cry from the nights of laughter and warmth he’d enjoyed being in the company of his daughter and ex-wife. 

He’d had his chance to be a better man, repair his fractured family and he’d ruined it. The image of an upset Rey comforting an equally upset Amy had haunted him. Even if Rey found it in her heart to forgive him, there’s no way she’d even consider getting back together with him. 

The next two days dragged on. He couldn’t focus on anything, even at work. He would just sit at his desk, tapping a pencil, pretending to be working—much like he is tonight. 

“Hey man, did we check into all of Anderson’s known associates?” Ron asked as he crossed behind Flip’s desk. When Flip didn’t answer right away, Ron stopped in his tracks. “You okay, man?”

Flip shook himself back into the present. “Yeah, man, I’m good.” 

“Listen, I’m sorry about calling you at Rey’s place. I know she’s not my biggest fan.” 

Flip smirked. “She likes you just fine, Ron. You just interrupted Christmas cooking baking with Amy.” 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry man,” Ron winced. “How much trouble are you in?” 

“Well, we’re still taking Amy to see Santa on Christmas Eve, but other than that, she’s not talking to me. Just when things were starting to go right...” 

Ron offered him a sympathetic pat on that back and went back to his desk.

Flip’s phone in front of him rang—a blessing and a curse. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, but he needed to not think about what was happening outside the walls of the police precinct. 

“Zimmerman,” he answered, with as little enthusiasm as he could muster. 

“Flip! Oh my god, thank God I found you! I’m nearly out of quarters!” 

It was Rey, her voice a mixture of relief, panic and desperation. It also struck him she used the word  _ quarters _ . “Where are you?” 

“I’m at the hospital.” 

He looked at the clock. It was after seven in the evening, far too late for Rey to still be there. “Are you okay?” 

He tried to maintain an even tone, the same tone he used when facing a stressful situation at work, but a million scenarios were running through his mind—one more horrific than the last. 

“It’s Amy.” His heart sunk with those two words. “She’s got appendicitis and she’s going for surgery soon and, Flip, I’m freaking the fuck out.” 

Flip reached for his keys. “Okay, which hospital?” 

“Penrose,” she said, her voice shaky. 

“I’m coming. I’ll be there.” 

“But you’re working...” Rey began. 

This wasn’t up for debate. “I’m coming.” 

“O-okay,” she said with just a hint of skepticism in her voice.

Flip hung up after they bid each other goodbye. In short order, he found himself in the doorway of the chief’s office, rapping his knuckles twice on the doorframe. “Chief, I gotta go. Amy’s in the hospital.” 

Chief Bridges lifted his eyes up from his paperwork. “I’m sorry, Flip, but I can’t spare you right now.” 

“Excuse me?” Flip asked, taking a step into the office. “Didn’t you hear what I just said? My  _ daughter _ is having surgery. I’m not ducking out so I can fucking play hookey!” 

The chief lifted his head up. “I’m sorry, Flip, I know what you’re feeling, but you’ll just have to see Amy when your shift is over.” 

Flip knew he had two choices at this moment. He could either stay the course—go back to his desk and leave Rey to deal with her anxieties all by herself. But the image of Rey sitting all alone on a plastic chair in some waiting room was unbearable. It churned his normally iron stomach. He knew that was unacceptable. He’d been choosing the job for twenty years and something had to give. 

_ Twenty fucking years.  _ Those words rang through his brain. 

The second choice—quitting and cashing out his pension—became the only path forward. This was a test from the Heavens of his priorities. He’d failed such tests time and time again, but no more. It was time to be the partner and father he’d always dreamed of. 

“You really can’t spare me?” Flip challenged. 

“I’m sorry, did  _ you  _ not hear a word I just said? It’s a week before Christmas, Zimmerman. Now, have the Anderson files on my desk before midnight or I’ll take your gun and badge right now.” 

That was just fine by Flip. He unclipped his service revolver and badge from the waistband of his jeans, strode purposefully toward his boss’ desk, and placed his gun and badge down with more force than was necessary. “Okay.” 

The chief furrowed his face in anger. “You shitting me, Zimmerman?” 

Flip pressed his hands against the desk. “No, consider this my two weeks notice, use my accrued vacation to cover my two weeks. Once I know my daughter is okay, I’ll fill out my retirement paperwork.”

Flip didn’t wait for a response, he just turned on his heel and walked out of the office and out of the precinct. 

He probably broke a few traffic laws as he sped toward the hospital, but he really didn’t give a shit. One inside the hospital, he followed the signs toward the waiting room and found Rey with her head in her hands, slumped in her chair. 

“Rey?” he asked, realizing at that second how out of breath he was. 

She looked up at him with wet eyelashes and bloodshot eyes that widened when she saw him. “Flip?” 

“Hey, I’m here,” he managed, still catching his breath. 

“But...I called you at work,” the surprise evident in her voice. 

Flip nodded. “You did.” 

She stood up, closed the distance between their bodies, and threw her arms around him. “Thank you.” 

Flip felt her relax as they stood there holding each other. They let a few silent moments pass as they just allowed their presence soothe one another. 

Rey pulled back, keeping her arms around his waist. “Where’s your gun and badge?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I can usually feel it on your hip when I hug you.” 

Flip could feel his face fall. Nothing got past her, one of the many things he loved about her. He supposed there was no use in hiding the truth from her. “I put in my notice.” 

Rey let out a little gasp as her head flew up to look at him. “You did what?”

“I quit,” he said.

A small smile crept on her face. Flip knew how long Rey had been waiting to hear those words from him. She never had to say it, but it was always written all over her face. Rey didn’t speak for a few seconds, only staring at him with her mouth parted, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

Flip looked at her expectantly. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking and it was driving him  _ insane _ . “Please say something.” 

Rey scoffed. “You’re here.” 

“If you’re worried about how I’ll make money, my brother’s always been trying to get me to take a more active role at the family lumber yard, so I can work there…” 

Rey cut him off. “You’re here.” 

“I’m here,” he said softly as she buried her head in his chest again. “I’m here.” 

That’s how it had always been. She just wanted him there. Now, he finally was. 

Eventually, they sat down next to each other, hands intertwined. Rey fell asleep on his shoulder. He gently nudged her awake when the surgeon came back to say all had gone well and they could see Amy. 

*** 

_ Silent night, Holy night. All is calm, all is bright _ , Bing Crosby crooned from the record player.  __

Amy had been discharged from the hospital two days earlier. Flip had been a dutiful father during her hospitalization—bringing toys, keeping her company, and even sleeping at the hospital a few nights to give Rey a break. 

Christmas Eve had arrived. After a day of seeing Santa and playing in the snow with Flip and Amy, she was worn out, but she didn’t care one bit. It was all she never knew she wanted. Her heart hadn’t been this full or light in years. But there was still a huge question looming in her mind. Should she give Flip a second chance? Truth be told, he was on his fifth or six chance, but her dilemma still remained. Her heart was begging for Flip to be let back in, but her logical side—clinging to the last bits of self-preservation—still told her to hold back.

As she walked down the hall out of Amy’s room, the sight of Flip thumbing through a magazine—finally resting after arranging all the presents under the tree—on the couch, made her heart sing. He was here, making an effort. That was all she’d ever wanted. She knew. The time was now. 

“Amy’s finally asleep.” Rey said. 

Flip tossed the magazine down on the coffee table. “Did you have to use the old ‘Santa won’t come until you’re asleep’ line?” 

Rey nodded. “I did, but she said she got almost everything she wanted…”

Flip’s eyes widened just a fraction. His face broke out in a wide, genuine, toothy smile. “Then my job here is done,” he said in a satisfied tone. “You’ve done a great job with her, Rey.” 

She could feel the heat spread across her cheeks as she looked down at the ground. “Thanks.” 

Snow had begun falling, like on Christmas Eve like all those years ago. She turned toward Flip. “You know, we took Amy to see Santa so she could tell him what she wanted, but I never got to tell Santa what I wanted.” 

Flip leaned back on the couch, thoroughly confused. “I don’t follow.” 

She picked up the Santa hat he’d been wearing earlier in the evening and placed it on his head. “Will you be Santa for me?” 

He patted his lap, fully understanding her intentions. “Come tell Santa what you want.” 

Her heart thrummed out of her chest as she stood up, the rushing of blood filling her ears. Butterflies fluttered around her stomach, their gazes fixed on each other. Breathing proved a chore as she sat down. She pushed a lock of Flip’s hair behind his ear and slipped her arms around his neck. 

“What do you want for Christmas,  _ little girl _ ?” He asked suggestively, oozing that raw, magnetic sex appeal that got Rey every time. 

Her breath hitched before she spoke, nervous energy coursing through her veins. “I think you know.” 

He wrapped a warm hand around her back, leaned in, and, with a voice that made goosebumps raise all over her body, said, “Why don’t you show me?” 

Rey’s next movements were in slow motion, but it didn’t faze her. She wanted to savor this moment, commit it all to memory, as she caressed his face with a barely-there touch. One of the brightest smiles Rey had ever seen spread across his face as he gazed into her eyes. 

Her heart fluttered as she closed her eyes, got closer and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her in closer, their chests flush with each other and she could feel his heart beating as wildly as hers as he deepened the kiss with all the passion and intensity they’d buried—now released and running free. His hands roved up and down her back. 

“I missed you,” he said, breathless when they broke apart. “I missed this.”

“Then come home,” she whispered as their foreheads touched. 

“You mean it?” 

She nodded, “I love you, Flip. I never stopped loving you. Come home to us so we can be a family again.” 

He looked up at her, a tear streaming down his face. “I’ve never stopped loving you either.” 

She wiped the tear off his face with her thumb and pulled him in for another tender kiss. His hands, which had been gripping her hips slid up under her shirt. Goosebumps raised on her back as his warm, large hands slid up her back, finding nothing but bare skin. 

“Still not wearing a bra to own the man, huh?” he teased in her ear, nipping at the soft flesh of her neck. 

She released a throaty chuckle, stood, and looked deep into his eyes. “Take me to bed, Flip.” 

He laced his fingers with hers and stood, leading her into the bedroom. 

  
  


***

It was barely dawn when the clobbering of Amy’s footsteps was heard coming down the hall. Without any warning or ceremony, the door of Rey’s bedroom flung open and banged against the wall. 

“Momma! Momma!” she yelled. “Santa came!”

Rey remembered—just barely—that she was still nude and pulled the covers up her chest. “That’s great baby! Can you give daddy and I a second and we’ll open presents?” 

“Okay!” Amy shouted enthusiastically, bounding out of the room as noisily as she came in. 

She huffed out a breath and flopped back down on the bed. 

Flip groaned from beside her and slung an arm around her, “I guess we should be thankful she has a one track mind this morning.” 

She hummed as she grabbed his hand, relishing being the little spoon. Flip planted barely-there kisses on her shoulders. Slowly, his hand moved up her hip and came to rest on her covered breast. He began swiping his thumb on the part of the blanket that covered her nipple. Her eyes rolled back in her head, but she quickly shoved his hand away, not giving in to the sin his hands were about to provide. 

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled from behind her as she got out of bed. 

Rey shot him a sly smile as she quickly threw on her pajamas and bathrobe. “She’s got a one track mind this morning, but if she comes back in here, she’s gonna ask some really awkward questions, so get dressed.” 

Flip hopped out of bed and dressed. When they reached the door to Rey’s bedroom, he came behind her, placed his fingers on his hips and pulled her in. “More later?” he whispered in her ear. 

More goosebumps up her spine. It would never get old. “I promise.” 

They walked into the living room, hand in hand toward their daughter, who was staring at the tree in wonder. 

“Wanna see what Santa brought you?” Flip asked. 

Amy bounded over toward them and flung her arms around her father. “Merry Christmas, daddy!” 

Even though she hadn’t specifically asked for it, Rey had finally gotten everything she wanted for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing).


End file.
